The invention relates generally to resonator structures. More particularly, the invention relates to resonators and method of making the resonator structures.
Self-resonating electromagnetic resonating structures are used in many different applications like microwave filters, RF antennas etc. The frequency of resonance of an electromagnetic resonating structure is inversely related to the diameter of the structure. However, for high power applications, it is required to have resonance frequencies lower than 1 MHz while keeping the diameter of structure still less than about 20-50 cm. These requirements can be met by embedding the resonating structure in high dielectric permittivity material to enhance the self-capacitance and thereby reduce the frequency of resonance. The conflicting properties of metal and ceramic pose a challenge in realizing dielectric materials having high permittivity and low loss processed in a way to form a thin layered monolithic structure between the high electrical conducting metallic resonating structure elements and dielectric materials. Further, the brittle ceramic nature of the dielectric material challenges the processing into required resonator structures.